


Story Time

by TheLoneliestofAll



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneliestofAll/pseuds/TheLoneliestofAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake needs to study, but Jaune's new reading habits start to distract her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

Blake looked over at Jaune with a smirk, he was nose deep into an erotic romance novel she had let him borrow. Initially she was shocked when he had asked her, and a little embarrassed, but she eventually let him borrow her favorite series. One filled with adventure, action, romance, twists and turns, and the _hottest_ erotic scenes ever written. _Ninjas of Love._ He said he was interested in it because he always saw her reading it whenever they had a reading-date in the library, which made her blush the brightest shade of red ever seen. She thought she hid it very well… As well as she could anyway. If any of the teachers ever saw her reading something like that, she would have it taken away from her, and that was like her worst nightmare! of course, they would have to take it by force, and no one wanted to do that Blake was intimidating enough without hellfire raging in her eyes! She peeked over discreetly to see what page he was on, she nearly gasped in joy as she saw him reading perhaps her favorite scene in the whole book! She blushed as she read some of the words for herself. Blake was very good a reading sexual scenes without blushing, she had years of experience under her belt for which she was thankful, if she hadn't started reading stuff like _Ninjas of Love_ at such a young age, she probably wouldn't even be able to say the word 'sex' without blushing like crazy!  
  
But, no matter how much she can take, there's always a breaking point. And this particular scene was hers. The main characters are in the middle of trying to figure out the main villains' evil plot, when all of a sudden the sexual tension becomes too much to bear, the both of them immediately throw themselves at each other and have night full of passion and romance. Of course, Blake knew first hand that this sort of thing wasn't realistic, and never happened in real life. She and Jaune definitely haven't ever had any moments like that. In fact, it was almost annoying! No matter how long she waited, nothing happened! They had been going out for months, the least he could do is use his fingers! His… Long, slender… Fingers. Blake snapped herself out of her train of thought and went back to reading her own book.

_Math, numerical equations… When are we ever going to need this as hunters? Why are we learning math!? Fuck math!_ She peeked back over to Jaune, his face flushed completely. He looked like he was having the time of his life, why couldn't she join him? _Oh yeah, because he finished his math homework before me… Stupid Yang… Stupid, delicious fish… Why'd we have to go out to eat sushi anyway?_ Blake's thoughts inevitably went back to Jaune and the book. _Dammit, I'm really trying here!_ Blake noticed that his left leg was moving rapidly, he was sweating as well. He looked to be totally absorbed into the book, he wasn't paying attention to anything around him. He made a small inaudible gasping sound, but thanks to her heightened sense of hearing she picked it up. _Ooh, maybe he got to the part with the rope~!_ Then a thought came into her head. _No! I will not do that!_ _There is absolutely no way, why would I even think that?_ Against all of her instincts, she very subtly shifted her chair back from the table to see underneath it, she very secretly looked over to Jaune's crotch, seeing that he did indeed have an erection. Her eyes went wide as she secretly stared at the bulge in his jeans.  
  
 _Oh my gosh!_ She blushed and shifted her chair back quietly, so as not to disturb him. _Alright, so math! Math, math, math math math! I love math!_ She looked again. _Fuck! Why do I keep doing that!? Alright, Blake, calm down, you've been through this so many times before, just focus on the words in front of you!_ She scanned the page with her eyes, occasionally skipping over a few words. Eventually she realized that she was just reading the same paragraph over and over again. _Ugh, you're not even in heat, what's the matter with you!_ She tried her hardest to shake the thoughts out of her head, but nothing was working! Jaune shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _Alright, screw it, nothing's working!_ She decided the best thing to do was to just let her mind run free, she stared at the page in her math book as she began to fantasize. Normally, she wouldn't do so in public and in the library of all places, but the two of them were surrounded on all sides by bookshelves, hidden away in an alcove that not too many students know about. It was like their sanctuary, their own little haven away from all the noise pollution of Beacon, so she felt safe enough. As Jaune continued to fidget, Blake thought of every possible outcome that would lead to her relief, that would sate her mind's sexual appetite. She subconsciously found her hand wandering down to her groin, she shivered as she made contact. She looked over at Jaune, who was still completely unaware of her actions and thoughts. He was gaping.

She thought about how easy it would be to just reach over and grab his- _No! Dammit, Blake, this is not the time for such thoughts!_ But still she made her way slowly to his crotch, feeling tense as she stared at his unaware face. As soon as her hand made contact with his thigh he jumped and looked around in a confused manner, when he realized what was going on he looked over at Blake with wide eyes.

"Blake, what are you doing?" He asked nervously. She scooted her chair closer to his, leaning her head on his shoulder. She continued to rub his thigh softly, growing bolder by the second. If he wasn't going to initiate anything, then she would be the one to do it. She was ready, _they_ were ready. He gulped as her hand inched closer and closer to his bulge.

"Are you enjoying the book so far, Jaune?" She asked, he could sense a slight seductive undertone in her voice, it was just barely there.

"Uh, yeah, it's a really… Good book." He cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Blake, seriously, what are you doing? I thought you needed to study?" She shook her head. Still her hand continued its motions.

"I need a break, too many numbers, I'm getting a headache." She explained, somehow leaning in even closer to him.

"Oh." A silence enveloped the area, it wasn't awkward, nor was it comfortable. It was tense, and Jaune didn't like it at all, it was only made worse by the feeling of her hand.

"I was… Thinking that maybe we could enjoy that book together." Jaune shivered at how close she was.

"Together?"

"Together." He blushed and brought the book up to both of their faces, getting in a comfortable position so that she could read it as well. So they read, page after page her hand got closer, until finally she reached her destination. Jaune groaned quietly and tried to focus on the story, but it was impossible. She silently unzipped his jeans and stuck her hand inside, blushing at the feeling of his erect cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. She rubbed him through the cloth as he panted and moaned into her ear, she smiled at the sounds he was making and used her free hand to turn the page.

"B-Blake, please, I want to feel your hand." He pleaded, she smiled and granted his wish, unbuttoning his boxers and slipping her hand through them as well. "Blake~!" He cried/whispered. "Ah~!" She grasped him firmly and stroked him up and down slowly, enjoying the feel of his skin on hers. "I love you~!" She smiled wider than ever before at his confession, to hear him say such a thing while he's in such a state made her heart beat wildly!

"I love you too!" She whispered back. _This is great, I can feel his pulse, his dick's throbbing in my hand, oh gosh, I didn't know something as simple as assisted masturbation could be so good!_ Just then, her eyes flashed over the words on the page in front of her and she came up with a plan, if she could just use the right voice… She leaned in and blew on his ear gently, nipping at it and making him shake in ecstasy. She started reading the words on the page aloud in a deep sexy voice, he shuddered as her warm breath hit his neck. "He all but threw himself at the smaller girl, her hands still tied behind her back. She cried out in pleasure as he slammed his dick deep inside of her wet pussy." She narrated, every single dirty word emphasized in the most lascivious way possible. "She cried out for more but he could only do so much in the position they were in, he pulled her up and pinned her against the wall. She tried to wrap her legs around him but she nearly fell, he caught on to what she was doing and lifted her up by the thighs, still ramming into her with as much force as he could muster." Her hand grew faster, his pants grew more desperate, and his breathing more erratic!  
  
They could hear the students walking behind the bookshelves, all it would take is for someone to remove a book, and they would be able to see everything. "She moaned his name, he moaned hers, they grunted and cried out as they neared their release!" Blake rubbed the head of his dick with her pointer finger, using his pre-cum as lubrication to make him feel even more pleasure! She could tell that he was almost finished. She paused her narration briefly to kiss his neck, sucking on his skin and leaving a mark. _He's mine now…_ He covered his mouth, hoping to quell the deep throaty moans that were making their way through. "Everything went blank as they came, the entire world disintegrated into nothingness, their minds were set on fire as their bodies spasmed wildly. And in an instant it was all over, they were left with only the memory of the feeling and a faint afterglow." Jaune thrust his hips in time with her strokes he groaned as he came, her hand instantly being covered in his cum.

"Blake..." She blushed as she removed her hand from his boxers and jeans, finding it covered in semen. She panicked as she realized that there was nothing she could use to wipe it off!

"Jaune, I might have made a terrible mistake." She deadpanned. He smirked at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He laughed. She blinked in surprise. "Oh no, no, I am not going to eat your cum!" She argued quietly. She stared at her hand as it glistened under the light.

"Well what else are you going to do? Wipe it off on some books?" She sighed, he had one hell of a point, there was really nothing else she could do.

"Dammit, alright, but you owe me big time for this!" She hesitantly licked her palm, the cold, sticky, salty liquid felt horrible and slimy against her tongue, but she powered through it. Once she had licked her hand clean, she swallowed hard, hoping to make as much of it go down as she possibly could. She gagged as the realization of what she had just done sank in. "Never. Again." She said sternly, Jaune just grinned at her. He started laughing, trying his hardest to keep his voice down. Blake's scowl disappeared and turned into a humorous smile, she joined him in laughter. As they calmed down, Blake grabbed his hands and rested her forehead on his.

"Hey, Blake? Thank you…" She smiled and kissed him softly. He ran a hand through her hair and down to her shoulders, he pulled away from her. "Can I…?" He looked down at her chest and back up to her eyes, she blushed and nodded. He slowly groped her breasts through her clothes, she let out a quick breath as he fondled her.

"W-wait!" He pulled away in fear that he did something wrong. "Sorry, just let me..." She looked around to see if it was clear. Jaune blinked surprise, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by her quickly unzipping her top and undoing her bra, which thankfully was one of the ones you undo from the front, showing off her glorious chest to her beloved. She smiled at his awestruck expression, she took his hand and brought it to her left breast, sighing as he started rubbing up and down. He leaned in and stuck her right nipple into his mouth, soft sounds of pleasure filled the small space.

"Blake, please be quiet, otherwise we'll get caught!" She covered her mouth with her hand and nodded for him to continue, and he did so with gusto. Her nethers begged for release as he focused on her tits, she was growing even more desperate for relief. He finally removed his hand and trailed it down to her groin, he slipped under her pants and into her panties, smiling happily when she shook as he rubbed the outer folds of her pussy gently. She had never been touched there by anyone other than herself, and she couldn't really understand why it felt so drastically different! She couldn't wait to see how it felt when he actually slipped his finger inside! Jaune nipped on her nipple, she started drooling as he slipped his finger past her outer folds. He moved his mouth away from her breast and up to her neck, kissing and biting her skin as she tried not to lose herself completely.

_Oh dust, his fingers feel so good, I can't take this!_ His saliva trailed down her neck, mixing with her sweat. She started to tear up as her pleasure ascended to heights she never thought possible before that moment, every little thing he did to her was amplified by the fact they were in public and could get caught at any moment. Every moan, every gasp, every little pant was ten times louder to her than they actually were. "J-Jaune… Ha~!" _Oh sweet… I'm going to cum…_ She felt the familiar feeling of orgasmic bliss make itself known. Her pussy clamped down on his fingers as he continued to suck on her neck, she grabbed his head and pulled him into the most passionate kiss she could as she came harder than she ever had before. He grinned as she opened and closed her mouth uncontrollably, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she adopted a drunken look of happiness. "I love you," she mumbled. "I love you so much." He replied with a whisper, she smiled and pushed him away, hooking her bra back up and zipping her shirt. Besides the faint smell and the sweat, it looked like nothing had happened. They sat there, mesmerized by each other for the longest time. "I- I should get back to studying…" He nodded and picked up the book that lay forgotten on the floor, he fixed the pages and slid in a bookmark that he kept in his pocket. He scooted over to Blake, resting his head on her shoulder as she continued to read.


End file.
